Death High
by gaarablack
Summary: Death High is what the name says it is. teens are taken from their home to go here, and you have to fight for your life. can Ziggy handle it? or will the Akasuki, and Gaara's group take her out before the day is up? rated for cussing, and stuff
1. Run, And Don't Look Back

Ok here's a new story. Let me know you guys think. Kay? ^.^

I sat on the front steps waiting Xander.

"Ziggy!"

I mom shouted running up to me. She looked terrified.

"Mom what's wrong?"  
I asked running up to her. She looked at me with fear filled eyes.

"Their coming."

She whispered. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What? Where are they?"

I asked frantic.

"You have to run. Ziggy you have to run."  
Mom told me pushing towards the woods.

"But mom…"  
I started, but she cut me off.

"No 'buts' run, and don't stop for no one."  
She warned me. I nod, and ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could. I looked around to see all of my high school running as well.

"Ziggy!"  
Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see my best friend Xander running up to me.

"Xander!"

I shouted slowing down. He shook his head.

"Don't stop their right behind us!"  
He shouted catching up to me. He grabbed my hand dragging me deeper into the woods.

"Nobody stop! They're gaining!"  
Xander shouted to everyone.

"AHHH!:"  
someone screamed behind us. I turned to see a girl about a year younger then me on the ground.

"Don't look back!"

Xander shouted pushing me a head of him.

"She's in trouble."

I told him turning to look at her, but Xander pushed me a head again.

"It's to late for her."

He said. I could see the sadness in his eyes. We continued running hearing screams behind us, or seeing someone get shot with a dart making their bodies go numb in front of us. The whole time we ran Xander just kept pushing me a head.

"Are they still behind us?"

I asked. So far they took down fifteen teens, and they need twenty.

"Yeah they… LOOK OUT!"  
Xander screamed pushing me to the side. He fell forward a dart in his neck. I crouched next to him.

"No run it's to late for me."

He mumbled.

"I can't leav…"

"Go now!"  
He shouted.

"Go hurry their coming… remember run, and don't look back."  
I nod, and ran not looking back once.

"Get that one!"

I heard on of the men shout. I zigged zagged through the trees as they shot at me. I jumped into trees avoiding them. When I jumped down…

"Not so fast."

One of the men said in front of me. He pointed his gun at me, and fired hitting me in the arm. I went down my body feeling completely numb.

"That's the last one."  
The man said standing over me with the rest of them. One of them gave me a shot filled some yellow liquid making me sleepy. I was out within minutes. I woke up in a tube like room. I looked a head to see…

"Xander!"

I shouted pounding the glass wall.

"Xander! Xander! Xander!"

I kept shouting.

"sssssstupid girl."  
Someone hissed. A man with long hair, pale white skin, and snake like eyes stepped forward.

"It'sssssssound proof. You can hear me, but know one can hear you."

He said hissing like a snake. I glared at him. He chuckled.

"You'll do well in there."

He commented. He motions his hand, and two big guys came over. They opened the glass wall. Behind them I could see Xander waking up. The two men grabbed my arms dragging me out. Xander pounded on the glass shouting, but no one could hear him.

"Take her away."  
The man said. I tried to pull away, but it didn't work they were too strong. They put me in this circle with weird markings on the inside.

"Hope you make it."  
The man said before doing some hands signs. Light surrounded me, and I felt myself fall. I hit ground right after that. When I got my sight back I could see that I was in a school.

Ok hit that little review please, and tell me if I should continue it. ^.^

l

V


	2. One Of The Good Ones

"Death high."

I whispered. I looked around. The lockers were all smashed in, the floor was covered in stains… bloodstains, and there were pictures of students with big red X's on them all over the walls. I thought about what mom had told me about this school.

{FLASHBACK}

I sat on my bed. I was ten years old now, and was gonna be starting Jr. high next year. My mom sat on my bed with me.

"_Ziggy I need you to listen to me carefully. Ok?"  
_I nod yes.

"One day while you're in high school these people will come for you, and the rest your school infact."

"_Mom I don't get it. Why?"_

I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Because Zig it's all part of their sick school. Death high is not a joking manner. In that school you could be killed."

I stared at her in shock.

"K-k-killed?"

I stuttered. She nods.

"This is a ninja school, but only the strong will service, and the weak will die."

Mom explained.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

"Look out!"

Someone shouted snapping me back to reality. I looked to see kunais coming at me. I held my arms up protect my face.

'First day here, and your already going to die.'

I thought, but I never got hit. I opened my eyes to see a girl with dirty blonde hair standing in front of me with a giant fan. The kunais were now on the floor.

"Are you ok newbie?"  
She asked folding her fan. I stared at in shock at her. She giggled at me.

"Wow your really new at this."  
She said extending her hand to me. I took it wary of her.

"Don't worry about me I'm one of the good ones."  
She said pulling me up.

"T-t-t-thanks"

I stuttered. She smiled at me.

"No prob. I have few things to tell you though."

She said. She sat on a bench patting the spot next to her. I sat next to her.

"And what is that?"

I asked looking around. No one was in the halls at the moment.


	3. Keep Your Eyes Open

I have a picture of Ziggy, and Zane on my profile so check it out. ^.^

"Well there are three things you should know. 1. There are no rules. 2. Know who to trust. And 3. Stay alive. That's about it."

"What's your name?"

I asked. She scratched the back of her head embarrass.

"Sorry bout that. Temari no Sabaku."

She said.

"Ziggy Hairess."

I said. She looked me up, and down.

"Well see you around kid. Oh! One more thing, and make that four things you should know. Keep your eyes open. At all times. Good luck to you."

She called over her shoulder. After she left I looked around again. I walked into a classroom.

"Hello you must be new."  
A voice said. I looked to see a guy with sliver hair, and wearing a mask over half his face.

"Y-y-y-yes."

I stuttered again. I heard giggles, and snickers.

"Well why don't you have a seat next to Hinata."  
He pointed to a girl with lavender eyes. I knew she was a Hyuga cause of those eyes. I nodded, and sat next to her. She looked like a shy little thing if you ask me.

"Hi I'm Ziggy."

I introduced myself. She turned to me with fear in her eyes.

"Hinata H-H-Hyuga. N-N-Nice t-t-t-to meet you."

She said holding her shaking hand out to me. I shook it. I sat listening to the sensei who I found out from Hinata his name is Kakashi. The whole time I felt eyes staring at me so when I looked around everyone was staring at me. I could see bloodlust in some of them.

'These kids are scary.'

I thought turning back to Kakashi. After class I stayed a little so I could talk to sensei.

"Yes Ziggy?"

He asked pulling out a prevy book.

"Well I was wondering where do I get stuff I need. Like clothes, and books?"

I asked. He gave me a couple of papers.

"This is every thing you'll need to know. Good luck."  
He said. I thanked him, and left. When I got to the hallway everyone was staring at me again. I felt uneasy as I looked at everyone. I felt like something was going to happen, and it did. A flock of white birds came at me. I did a back flip barley dodging the birds.

Ok so let me know what you think. ^.^


	4. Fight Back!

Today is my birthday! I'm 18, and I'm adding a new chapter to celebrate it! It's longer then normal because of today so enjoy! ^.^

They crashed into the wall exploding. I stared in shock, and jumped to the side when more came at me. I looked to see a blonde hair guy? Tossing them at me. I did flips dodging them with ease. A scythe came at me. I jumped on the walls focusing my charka to my heels, and hands so I can crutch on it. A guy with sliver hair stepped out of the crowd. He swung at me again. I barely missed all of his attacks, and the bombs getting tossed at me still.

"Can't kill a wimp of girl like her?"

A guy with red hair asked taking out… a puppet? The puppet looked like a past Kazekage. He connected his charka strings to it making it move, and attacked me.

'What's with these guy? I did nothing to them.'

I thought as I ran up the wall. I jumped off the wall when someone with raven black hair came at me. I looked around I was surrounded by the blonde, the one with sliver hair, the red head, the raven hair, and their friends I guess. One wore a mask hiding his face, another one body was half black, and half white, one had blue skin, and the last one had a lot of piercing.

"Why are you doing this?"  
I asked.

"Your fuckin clueless."  
The sliver said. They looked ready to kill, and I know that they want to kill. I looked over their weapons. Sliver hair has a scythe, red head has a deadly puppet, Blondie has his bombs, raven has…is an Uchiha! Black, and white guy made clones of himself, the mask dude… well I don't know really, the blue skinned guy has a huge sword, and the one with the piercing got in a fighting stance. I gulped. They all came at me at the same time. (You can imagine whatever here. I don't know how explain this) as I was dodging Uchiha's attacks I remembered my training with Xander.

{FLASHBACK}

I laid face down in the ground panting.

"_Get up Ziggy!"  
_Xander ordered. I looked at him my breathing unstable.

"Can't we take a break? I'm tired."

I said trying to stand up. He glared at me.

"Ziggy Death high is not a joking matter! If you keep this up you'll be dead within the first minute! You're in Jr. high now, and high school ain't that far away now!"

He shouted picking up another kunai. I stood up. My legs were wobbling, but I still stood.

'_He's right."  
_I thought. I stood in front of Xander.

"Ready."

I said. He nodded in improvement, and jumped into a tree to start again.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

I jumped over Uchiha's head.

'I need to fight now not runaway.'

I thought. (Again I don't know how explain this so just imagine however you think she should kick some Akatsuki ass o) I panted looking down at the guys that tried to kill me. I heard gasp all around me, and then someone was clapping. I turned to see Temari walking up to me.

"Nice work newbie."  
She commented still clapping her hands.

"Thank?"

"You took down the Akatsuki the deadliest group in our school, and you took down Itachi he's number one at everything. Nice."  
She said. I stared in shock.

"I what?"

I asked disbelieving it. She patted my back so hard that I almost fell forward.

"Yep you must be strong… aw crap I'm gonna be late. So long kid."

She called running off to class. Everyone in the halls were staring at me in shock, and the Akatsuki were glaring at me with pure hate. I gulped grabbed my things, and ran down the hall to my next class.

{Normal POV}

Gaara watched in shock as the girl who took down the Akatsuki ran off scared of them.

"I can't believe that just happened."  
Neji said standing next to the red headed leader.

"Agree."

Gaara said turning to look out the window. He watched the girl running across the football field. He smirked.

"Shall we go try?"

Gaara asked turning to his group.

"Hell yeah!"

Naruto shouted standing up. After watching the Akatsuki get beat by a girl had him pumped to try.

"Why not?"

Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders smirking an evil smirk.

"Let's hunt."

Kiba said turning to his dog Akumaru who barked agreeing with them.

"We can take her."

Kankuro Gaara's brother said taking out his puppet.

"What a drag. Let's do it."

Shikamaru said yawning. He might not show it, but he wanted take on the new girl as well.

"Then let's go before she gets to class."

Gaara said opening the window. They were on the fourth floor, but being the best (or so they say) ninjas they were they landed on their feet like nothing.

'She'll be begging for us to spare her just like the rest.'

Gaara thought as they headed towards Ziggy.

Ok I don't really know where this story is going so ideas are more then welcome. All I know is that Ziggy will end up with Gaara. Review, and tell me your ideas. ^.^


	5. Crazy

Uh… yeah I haven't updated like I normally do is because my flash drive was breaking, and I didn't want to lose my stories. I just got a new one so I'll be updating like normal again. sorry! ^o^

{Ziggy's POV}

"I swear their sending me through open areas to make me easy pray."

I said out loud to myself. I was walking in the middle of the football field. No one around, and it was quiet… to quiet.

'I'm going paranoid.'

I thought with a sigh. I felt this dangerous feeling just like earlier. I looked around. No one.

"Where are… they?"

Sand crawled its way up legs to my waist.

"Your not so tough."

A male voice said behind me. A guy with red, and a tattoo on his forehead stood there, arms crossed with a twisted smirk.

"Who are you?"  
I demanded trying prying myself away from the sand.

"Gaara."  
He said. The sand was up to my chest.

'What can I do?'

I thought in a panic.

'I panic a lot.'

I saw a water fascist not to far from here. I can control water, but not to good though.

"It'll have to do."

I said out loud.

"What?"

My eyes shined blue. I lifted my hand feeling the water obey. The sprinkler turned on full blast.

"What the…? How did you…?"  
The sand retreated back to that gourd on his back, and I gasped for air.

"Thank you Xander."  
I whispered. He taught me how to use my abilities. He's always teaching me. I just notice that someone turned off the water, and was clapping.

'What's with this school, and clapping?'

I thought. This guy was an Uchiha like the last one.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I said out loud. I remember hearing about him, and his older brother Itachi.

"So you heard?"  
He asked. He held a hand out for the red head. He didn't expect it.

"Why is everyone after me?"  
I whined. The two guys chuckled.

"Well it's not everyday that a cute girl gets here, and takes down my brother's group."  
Sasuke said.

"And we thought we take a try."  
Gaara finished. I stood up ready to run, or try to run. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and came at me. I dodged his attacks like I did Itachi.

'Always keep your senses open.'

I heard Xande's voice. I felt someone trip me, and I fell on my butt.

'That wasn't keeping your senses open.'

Figment of my imagination Xander scolded.

"I know!"  
I shouted in my head, or not in my head. A third guy was now standing with Sasuke, and the red head.

"You know what?"

He asked. I giggled embarrass, and scratched the back of my head.

"No…thing?"  
They looked at me like I was crazy. I might be infact. I'm a shy, and scared little girl in their eyes, but I took down the deadliest group in school, and I'm talking to myself. Yeah that screams crazy.

"I think we should make this quick."

The third guy said. He had long brown hair, and the Hyuga eyes.

"Agree Neji."  
The red head said. I gulped.

'You can do it.'

Xander said, and it's starting to creep me out.

'Where were you when I was fighting the Akatsuki?'

I demanded.

'Shut up! You're the one going crazy.'

He shot back. I rolled my eyes. I felt that danger feeling again, and I knew why they were attacking. I gasped jumping backwards barely missing Neji? I think.

YAY! I got… nothing again ideas are welcome. ^o^


	6. Finish Her

{Normal POV}

The school watched as Gaara's group began to fight Ziggy. Temari stood on the bleachers watching her little brother.

'Oh Gaara.'

She thought. Ziggy was able to get Sasuke down for the moment, and was now working on the red headed guy, and Neji.

'Really got to learn this guy's name.'

She thought as she jumped from spot to spot around the boys.

"Need a hand?"

Kiba asked walking up with Akamaru.

"Sure."

Neji replied missing Ziggy for the who knows how many timed.

'Not another one.'

She thought.

"Name's Kiba, and this Akamaru."

She groaned.

"And what can you do… AHH!"

Ziggy screamed. Akamaru came at her full force. She dodged the dog, and it's owner.

"What a drag. I can't believe it's going to take more of us.

"Not another one."

Ziggy said.

'Stop whining.'

Xander scolded.

"It's not my fault!"

Ziggy shouted.

"I think this girl is crazy."  
Kiba whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nod in agreement. He activated his jutsu sending it out on Ziggy. Ziggy was about knock out Neji when she stopped. She couldn't move.

"What the?"

Shikamaru chuckled behind her.

"Got ya."

He said. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"A Nara."

She whispered. She tried moving something, anything to help her. Nothing.

"Well I say it be a lot easier to deal with you now that you can't move."  
Shikamaru said. Kiba searched her for any weapons, and found none.

"Man are you stupid? Coming here without anything to protect you."

Kiba said.

"I had enough of her. Finish her."  
Gaara commanded.

"With pleasure."  
Sasuke said smirking at her. She started to panic.

'What do I do? What do I do?'

'Calm down first of all.'

'Stupid make believe Xander.'

She thought. He smacked her on the head.

'You have to stay calm, or you'll die. Now think about your training.'

He said. She thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!"

She said out load. Sasuke took out a kunai not caring that she was talking to herself again. She looked at the fascist again.

'If I could distract him for a just a second that will be enough. Oh boy! Better hurry!'

She thought. She saw Sasuke with the kunai coming towards her. Kankuro, and Naruto watched from the sidelines.

"I don't think we'll be needed."  
Kankuro said. Naruto nodded.

"That's ok I didn't really want to fight a girl anyway."

Naruto said while yawning.

"Man she's pretty hot."

Kankuro said. Naruto smirked.

"Well say if she does survive, can we have fun with her?"

Naruto asked. Kankuro smirked at his blond friend.

"I would think so."

He answered.


	7. Kill Her!

Temari watched Ziggy go from a panic search to calm.

'What is she thinking?'

Temari thought. Ziggy's eye flashed blue again. She constrained on her powers hoping that it would work without her hands. Sasuke stood in front of her. He tsked.

"I thought you be more of a fight to bad."

He pointed the kunai at her throat.

'Now!'

She thought the sprinklers went off higher then the last time.

"What the hell!'"

Shikamaru said. His shadow retreated back to him freeing Ziggy. She smirked to herself then kicked Sasuke in the gut sending him flying back.

"Way to go girl."

Temari said. She looked behind her to see the school watching as well.

'You pick the wrong girl to mess with little brothers.'

Temari thought. Ziggy grabbed the kunai Sasuke had dropped.

"Is there anymore of you?"

She asked. The two missing boys jumped in front of her.

"Kankuro, and Naruto the names."

"And your our little game."

Naruto finished. Ziggy held the kunai in front of her ready for an attack.

"I want to be done with this."

Gaara said. He was getting really pissed that they couldn't beat a girl that only went up to their chest if not shorter.

"Right."  
The boys agreed. They surrounded her. Kankuro took out a puppet.

'Not another one.'

She thought annoyed. Naruto took out a kunai, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Akamaru turned to look like Kiba, Neji had his Byugan, and Gaara's sand circled him. They came at her all at once.

'Get ready!'

Xander shouted.

'And what?'

She asked. He sighed.

'Just do as I say… jump in the air!'

She obeyed. She jumped up making it over Naruto as he ran into Kiba, and Kankuro.

"Nice one."

Temari said from a distance.

"Get up!"

Neji barked. He ran at the girl. She looked behind her seeing Neji coming at her. She tried to jump out of the way, and ended up tripping over her feet barely missing Neji. As she tried to stand Naruto tackled her sending her flying.

'Your be coming a punching bag.'

Xander said.

'Shut up!'

She shouted.

'Look out!'

Sasuke kneed her in the gut making her cough up blood. She laid there coughing up pools blood while the boys stood around her watching her.

'Get up, and fight!'

Inner Xander shouted. She shook her head.

'I can't.'

She thought. She looked around there were people watching her. Gaara stared at her wondering.

'Why isn't she fighting like she did with the Akatsuki?'

He thought. Sasuke looked around seeing his brother watching him.

'She didn't fight like this with him.'

He thought angrily. Naruto stared at the girl as she continued to cough.

'Hmm? I wonder what happened to that girl we saw fighting earlier?'

'To bad she was hot.'

Kankuro, and Kiba thought.

'Something's not right her charka is different from this morning.'

Neji thought. Ziggy felt her body dieing on her, wanting sleep, and to be done with this.

'Ziggy you can't let them beat you!'

'What's the point?'

She asked. She looked up at all the people watching her. Temari smiled at her she turned to her left seeing the Akatsuki.

"You took down the Akatsuki the deadliest group in our school, and you took down Itachi he's number one at everything. Nice."

Temari's voice rang through her head.

'I took down the Akatsuki. I can beat these guys if I want.'

Ziggy thought. She pushed herself onto all fours, then to her knees, and finally her feet. She stood wobbling in front of the boys. They watched her with amusement.

'So she does have some fight left in her.'

Sasuke thought glancing at his brother who stared at Ziggy with something Sasuke didn't recognized.

'Maybe now she'll put up a fight.'

Gaara thought. His sand launched at the girl. Ziggy had one of her weird feelings she did the splits letting the sand go above her head.

"Kill her."

Gaara ordered. (Again not so good at fight scenes so picture however you want to kick ass. 0)


	8. Kissed? AHH!

Ziggy fell to her knees looking around at the guys that had attacked her. Neji rubbed his head where Ziggy had hit him to knock him out. Kankuro untied his charka strings from around him. (How the hell did that happened?) Akamaru rubbed his nose against Kiba's head trying to wake his sleeping master. Ziggy had pushed a spot on his neck putting him to sleep. Naruto sat there amazed at what the girl had done. Sasuke checked what he thought was a broken arm, but turned out nothing was wrong with it. And Gaara laid under Ziggy her legs on both side of his waist. They both panted staring each other down. Ziggy with an upset look, and Gaara with a death glared that turned into confusion. Ziggy's breath began to go back to normal as she stared at Gaara. Temari walked up to the group kneeling in front of her brother who watched the two stared at each other. Ziggy felt kinda drained after the battled, and the one before that. Her body gave out she fell forward putting her arms on ether side of Gaara's head catching herself. Gaara felt the urged to lean up, and kiss her, but pushed it a side… or so he thought. Without him knowing it his body leaned up catching Ziggy's lips in a kiss. She gasped into the kiss, but kissed back nonetheless. Gaara's friends stared in shock as the leader of their group kissed the girl they were trying to kill. Temari stared in shock as well, but smile at the two. Ziggy moaned as Gaara's tongue massaged hers. They pulled away for air gasping then reality hit them.

'I kissed her.'

'He kissed me.'

They thought. A blush crept onto Ziggy's cheeks. She jumped up with an 'eep.' Looking down at the red head as he slowly sat down his eyes on the girl.

"I-I-I-I-I-I… I gotta go!"  
She shouted running off. Gaara stared at the girl.

'What just happened?'

He asked himself. Sasuke walked up to him eyes on the girl.

"What was that about?"  
He asked still staring Ziggy.

"I don't… know."  
Gaara said standing.

'Interesting.'

Temari thought helping Kankuro up.

"You kissed her."

Neji stated the obvious.

"I know!"

Gaara growled. He wasn't really pissed at Neji, but at what he did.

"I think your little red head likes her."

A voice said behind all of them.

"AHH!"  
Naruto shouted turning around to see Itachi right behind him. He pounded where his heart is trying to start it again.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke growled.

"Well that was fuckin fun."

Hidan said behind Naruto.

"AHH!"  
He shouted again.

"Idiot."

"AHH!

He shouted a third time. Sasori stood in front of him.

"Stop scaring the Dobe!"  
Sasuke shouted.

"I'm no Dobe you Teme!"

Naruto shouted.

"Shut up."  
Gaara said angry.

"As will all of you."

Pein said walking up to the group with Konan.

"Oh brother."

Temari said rolling her eyes at the two groups. Why did her brothers have to part of them?

"She's strong."  
Konan said watching Ziggy open the school doors.

"We all knew that."

Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Where is she from?"

Konan asked ignoring Deidara.

"Don't know, but I will find out."

Gaara said walking away.

"Just try to be nice."

Temari called to her retreating brothers, and friends. Who was she kidding this is Death high where you fight for servile.

{Ziggy's POV}

I ran inside my cheeks were burning.

'What did I just do?'

I asked myself. I looked for Kurenai's sensei's class when I found it I sighed in relief. As I entered all eyes were on me.

"Hello Ziggy."

Kurenai said.

"Hi sorry I'm late."

I apologized.

"Take a seat."

She said. I sat in the back trying to focus on the board. It was kinda hard with eyes watching you.

'Xander where are you?'

I thought. I stayed behind to ask Kurenai about Xander.

"Sensei can I ask you something?"

She smiled.

"Of course."

I bit my lip.

"Well a friend of mine was captured at the same time I was so I wondering when he would get here?"

She looked confused.

"What do you mean? All of them should've have been sent here at the same time of you. No wonder why I haven't seen anyone else."

She muttered to herself.

"They were?"

"Yes… hmm? I'll talk to the principal."

She said.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Ziggy be careful ok?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

I walked out expecting to be attacked again. Nothing. They all left me alone.

I like the part where Naruto kept getting scared by the Akatsuki. LOL! ^o^


	9. New Friends

"Temari!"

I called when she walked out of her classroom.

"Oh hey Ziggy what's up?"  
She asked.

"Well um…?"

I was nervous as I thought about the kiss.

"I saw you kissing Gaara, and he's my little bro."

I stared at her.

"What?"  
I asked my eyes shooting open. She giggled.

"I can't believe you two went into make-out mode."

She said moving her head side to side.

"We didn't!"  
I defended. She patted my back laughing loudly.

"Don't worry! Now what do you say to eating lunch with me, and a few of my friends?"

Temari asked. I shrugged.

"I guess."  
I told her.

"Great! Let's go cause I'm hungry!"  
I giggled maybe this school ain't all bad. Temari led me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria with four other people.

"Hey Temari!"

A girl with her hair in two buns said waving.

"Hey y'all this is Ziggy."

"We know I think everyone knows her now."

A guy with black, black hair said giving me one of the fakess smiles I ever seen.

"I'm Tenten. That baster is Sai."  
The girl with the buns said pointing to the black hair guy.

"I'm Lee, and that's Shino!"

A guy with black hair, and wearing a green something said pointing to a guy with a coat covering his face, and wearing sunglasses.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."  
Shino said nodding at me.

"The same."

I said. Temari pulled me to sit in between her, and Sai.

"Your vary strong Ziggy where'd you learn to fight?"  
Sai asked.

"Yeah cause the last two fight was awesome! Right Lee?"  
Tenten said standing up. Lee jumped out of his seat.

"Yes! It was vary youthful!"

"Youthful?"  
I asked Temari.

"You'll meet Guy sensei soon."  
She said grinning. I gulped.

"You took out Neji my arch revile!"  
Lee shouted.

"Ok thanks for lunch…"  
I started saying but Temari pulled me back down.

"Nice try."  
She said. She turned to Sai.

"Hold her still I'm gonna go get her something to drink."  
Temari said handing my wrist to Sai. I blushed at the contact.

"So Ziggy? That's an odd name for a girl."

Sai said. He held a firm grip on my wrist but not to hard that it would hurt me.

"My mom like's odd names."

I said. I looked around the table at the others. Tenten was hitting Lee over the head for saying something about her, and Neji, and Shino was watching with amusement I presume.

"Yes well I still thinks it's perfect for you."

Sai said. He rested his arms including mine on the table, and then rested his head on top.

"Really?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. It's cute for you, different, and your different."

"I hope that's a good thing."

I joked. I felt really relax with Sai almost as much as I'm with Xander.

"A vary good thing."  
He stared at me with his plane black eyes like he was trying to read my soul. Scary. I put my arm that wasn't under his head on the table, and rested my head on it. Facing him I smiled at him, and he smiled back a real smile.

"Your vary beautiful."  
He whispered. I felt my cheeks flare, and right when they finally cooled off.

"Thank you."

I whispered back. There was something about him that made me feel so safe even though I just met him.

So still no real plot for the story so ideas are welcome! ^o^


	10. Slut, Whore, Tramp

{Normal POV}

Tenten glanced at Sai, and Ziggy to see them resting they're heads on the table, and staring at each other.

'Aw!'

She thought. She looked at Shino, and Lee who also notice the two. Lee grinned, and Shino nodded to the door basically saying to give them some privacy. She nodded following Shino to another table not too far. Sai couldn't help but stared at Ziggy's eyes.

'Beautiful.'

He thought. She stared at him, and felt something strong in her for the guy in front if her.

"So what do you like?"  
Ziggy asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well I like art, in fact I use it in my jutsus."

He explained.

"Really?"  
She asked surprise she never heard of that.

"Yes. I learned it in a sec… a special class at my old school."  
He corrected. She gave him a questionable look.

"A sec?"

She asked. He bit his lip.

"Well I… um…"  
he didn't know what to say. He was a project at an Anbu origination that's how he got his abilities. Yeah that would go well with her.

"You don't have to tell me."  
Ziggy said seeing his panic face.

"Thank you."

Sai picked his head up to get a better look at her. She really was different from all the other girls he met. He still held her hand but he held it more lovingly. He held her hand in his rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Sai kiss me."  
Ziggy blurted. She tried to pull her hand back as she blushed,

"Ziggy?"

Sai said. Ziggy nodded looking down at her lap.

"Yes?"

She whispered. He took the hand that wasn't holding hers cupping her cheek. He tilted her head up making her look at him.

"I would love to…"

He whispered back pulling her into him. They're lips met sending chills down her spin. She placed her hands on his lap pushing herself up to kiss him more passionately. Tenten squealed.

"Yes Sai gots himself a girl!"  
Tenten said high fiving Lee.

"Yes that is great for… OW!"

Lee screamed as the door opened slamming into him.

"Lee!"  
Tenten shouted pushing the door away from him. Gaara looked down at the pair with a glare.

"Watch where you're standing!"  
Gaara growled.

"Chill bro you're the one who slammed it open."

Temari said walking to up him. He looked around finding what he was looking for. He glared at Sai, and Ziggy as they're kissed deepened more. Sasuke had texted him saying 'this bitch that you kissed is a hoe. She's like sucking faces with nobody.' Gaara didn't understand why his heart ached when he saw them, he didn't know why when Sasuke texted him about it, it pissed, and he didn't know why he wanted to kill Sai for kissing her, and wanted to claim Ziggy for himself.

"Gaara you ok?"

Naruto asked walking in. he stopped when he saw what or whom Gaara was glaring at.

"What is he doing?"  
Gaara demanded turning to his sister.

"Why?"

She asked making a face that resembled a toddler.

"I want to know."

He growled. Ziggy let her hands play with Sai's soft black hair.

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

Kankuro asked. They pulled away. Ziggy gasp a little gaining her breath back.

"A hoe?"

"A slut?"  
Naruto, and Kiba said grinning at Ziggy's hurt look.

"What?"

She asked not liking what they were saying.

"Well first you kiss Gaara in a full out make-out, and now you're doing the same with Sai."

Sasuke said.

"I didn't kiss Gaara he kissed me."  
Ziggy said.

"Whore."

"Tramp."  
The boys taunted. She swallowed hard fighting back tears.

"I'm not…"

she whispered barely above a whispered. Gaara felt a stab at his heart as he watched the guys taunt her.

'what the hell is wrong?'

he thought.

"leave her alone."

Sai said in a warning tone. Ziggy looked at him with sad eyes.

"I gotta go."

She said getting up. He grabbed her wrist again pulling her into him as he stood up.

"I'll go with you."

He said before glaring at the guys who were hurting Ziggy.

"stay away."

He said. he led Ziggy out shooting one last glare to Gaara.

So still no real plot for the story so ideas are welcome! ^o^


	11. BOO!

"Gaara what the hell was that!"  
Temari demanded pointing at the table her, and her friends normally sat at.

"Temari stay away from her, and tell Nobody to do the same."  
Gaara ordered. She glared at him.

"No! Sai finally found someone, and I'm not gonna take that away from him… unless…"

"Unless what?"  
Gaara said. His sister smirked at him.

"Unless you have feelings for her, and if you do then I'll tell Sai."  
Gaara growled. Before when him, and siblings lived in Suna Temari, and Kankuro feared him but since coming here they haven't as much. It was all right with Kankuro cause they were in the same group but Temari. Temari was a loner she hung out with whoever she wanted, and wasn't afraid of him anymore, and that really pissed him off when he gave her commands.

"No."  
He replied simply not wanting to get suck into his sister game. She looked at her friends who had just walked up to them.

"What's going on?"  
Lee asked rubbing his nose. Neji glared at him.

"Neji stop glaring at Lee!"

Tenten scolded the Hyuga. He turned his glare to her.

"Why do you still hang out with him?"  
Neji asked not getting why she would chose Lee's friendship over his own.

"Cause he's my friend, and he doesn't go killing off new students."  
She told him with as much venom as possible.

"Let's not fight right now we hav…"

"Hey you still talk."

Kiba said to his once upon a time best friend.

"Kiba I'm not gonna deal with your kid like behavior right now."

Shino said.

"What!"

Shino ignored Kiba's cursing, and just focused on Temari.

"I think we should go find our new friend, and old right."  
Shino said heading to the door.

"Let's go."  
Temari said walking away from Gaara. He growled knowing full well that Temari was going to help Sai with Ziggy.

"So now what?"

Sasuke asked.

"I'm gonna kill Sai, or Ziggy. Heh. Maybe even both."

Gaara said walking away as well.

{Ziggy's POV}

Sai led me outside holding me close to his chest.

"It's ok now."

Sai said. I looked up at him.

"I hate this school."

I said out of nowhere. He nodded.

"Everyone who isn't at the top does."  
Sai pulled me close to him again rocking us. After a few minutes I was finally calm.

"Sorry."

I whispered. His shirt was soaked cause of my tears.

"It's nothing really."

He said. He pulled out a new one from his backpack.

"Why were they so mean to me?"

He chuckled a bit.

"So trying to kill you earlier wasn't mean?"  
He half joked. I giggled.

"I mean the calling me a slut thing."

He shrugged before removing his shirt right in front of me. I blushed looking down.

"This was first to me as well. They don't taunt they just kill."  
Sai said sitting next to me still shirtless.

"Do you think Gaara likes me?"  
I asked. He stared at me a little shock.

"It's possible."  
He said taking my hand in his.

"Not that I like him but at my school guys did really mean things cause they liked a girl."

I explained.

"I didn't know Gaara no Sabaku could have feeling for someone. He always been so heartless, and emotionless."

Sai told me. He kissed my hand working his way up my arm, my shoulder, my neck, and my lips.

"Sai…"  
I whispered against his lips before he kissed me. Kissing Sai just felt so right but when I kissed Gaara it felt even more right. I opened my mouth letting Sai's tongue in to explore. One of my arms rapped around his neck and the other one rubbed up, and down Sai chest. I moaned into the kiss feeling relaxed, and safe in his arms.

"Ziggy."  
Sai moaned into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss.

{Normal POV}

"ARG!"

Temari screamed once she outside of the school.

"Don't worry Tem."  
Tenten reassured her friends.

"I can't believe that Gaara would let those boys say such horrible things to Ziggy. This, this, this school is just so… ARG!"

She screamed again ready to rip her hair out, if it wasn't for Shino, and Lee holding her arms down she would've.

"Well look at that."

Tenten said seeing they're two missing friends make-out again.

"Should we?"

Temari asked forgetting her anger.

"Let's."  
The two girls quietly walked up to the couple unnoticed. Grinning at one another.

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

Ziggy screamed pushing Sai away, and falling off the bunch.

So still no real plot, and now I'm getting writer's block so if someone can give me ideas I would like that a lot. So… yeah. Help! ^o^


	12. OMG!

Ok so big thanks to OokamiLover19 & Ninja-Bunny-Master ideas I love their ideas, and is giving tones of ideas. Thank you so much guys! I still like more ideas if anyone has any let me know. ^o^

The two girls burst out laughing.

"That… was… so… funny!"  
Temari said through laughs.

"A… gree!"

"Girls…"  
Ziggy groaned rubbing her bum. (That's a funny word)

"Are you alright?"

Lee asked rushing to Ziggy's aid.

"I'm fine. Thanks Lee."

"Wow! You two went pretty far."  
Tenten said seeing Sai put his shirt back on. Ziggy blushed.

"W-w-w-we, we didn't! I mean yeah we were… but we…"

"Calm down girl you don't kiss, and tell."  
Temari joked pulling the younger girl into a side hug. Ziggy felt like she was going pass out from how hot her cheeks were.

"Ziggy I got to go."  
Sai said.

"Oh! Ok."  
She said feeling pain in her bum. (There's that word again)

"I'll see you soon."

Sai said. He was about to leave but turned back to Ziggy placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"OMG!"  
The girls squealed. Ziggy sighed walking off hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Get back here!"

Temari said grabbing Ziggy arm.

"Great."

She muttered.

{Ziggy's POV}

"So how did this happen? Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you first? Was it soft, and sweet, or hard, and ruff? Are you guys like dating? Details girl! Details!"

Temari nearly shouted in my face.

"Well I asked him to kiss me, and he said yes. It was sweet but ferrous to… I don't know what's going to happen with us. But I hope something will."

I smiled to myself. I never felt this way for a boy.

"You asked him!"  
Tenten shouted.

"Was that bad?"

I asked feeling stupid now.

"No. No its not."  
Temari said. She must've seen my hurt look.

"Sai is not your normal guy."  
Shino said.

"This school's not normal."  
I pointed out. He let out a light chuckled shaking his head.

"Yes that is true. Sai is a nice guy though even if he has his flaws."

"Yes Sai might be barely feeling his youthfulness but he has a good heart!"

"Oh Lee. Sai is awesome, and he be vary lucky to have you."  
Tenten said punching my arm. I rubbed it I still felt sore from the two FIGHTS FOR MY LIFE!

"Temari can I talk to you alone?"

I asked her. She nodded dragging me away.

"So you want to know what's up with Gaara am I correct?"

Temari asked with a smirk. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah."

She shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know what's up with him he's acting weird if you ask me. Hmm?"

"What?"  
I asked not liking that 'hmm.'"

"I think he might like you."  
She said. I blushed.

"I thought that to but Sai said he's pretty heartless."

"He is. Oh well don't worry bout him…"

"I have to worry he's after my life!"  
I shouted making many people stare at me weirdly. Temari only chuckled, and patted my back like it was nothing.

"Don't sweat fresh meat you'll be fine, as long as you fight like you did today you'll do great. I gotta go. See ya."  
Temari said walking away. I sighed.

'Gaara might like me? No way! Why would someone so deadly, and emotionless like me?'

I thought. With another sigh I went on my way to class as well getting the feeling of being watch.


	13. Does He Like Me?

{Normal POV}

Kurenai was in the teacher lounge with Asuma, and Kakashi thinking about what Ziggy had told her.

"Kurenai you ok?"  
Asuma asked noticing her looking distress.

"Where are the rest of the students from Ziggy's village?"

She asked. Kakashi looked up from his book taking interest.

"I agree where are they?"  
Asuma shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm going to find out."  
Kurenai said standing up.

"Good for you Kurenai."  
Kakashi said going back to his book. Asuma sweat-dropped at the man.

"I don't know Kurenai…"  
Asuma started but stop when he saw Kurenai already out the door.

'What are they up to?'

Kurenai thought. She stood in front of a door marked 'principle' on it. Knocking on it she waited.

"Come in!"

A male voice shouted on the other end.

"Oh! Hello Master Jiraiya."

Kurenai greeted a man with long white hair.

"Is-s-s there a problem? Kurenai?"  
Another man with jet black asked.

"Well I like to talk to Tsunade."

She told the two men.

"Yes?"  
A blonde asked behind Kurenai.

"Lady Tsunade I was wondering why only one new student is here today? I mean we always had twenty students at a time."  
Kurenai explained. Tsunade sat at her desk watching Orochimaru.

"Well it's just something we're trying."  
She said. Jiraiya merely scowled at Orochimaru.

"Ok… Ziggy wants to know when her friend would be joining the school?"

"In a matter of time Kurenai. Maybe… a month, two months tops."  
Tsunade told her. Kurenai nodded. She bowed at the three of them before walking out.

"What are you planning Orochimaru?"  
Jiraiya asked turning to his long time friend. The snake like man merely smirked at him.

"S-s-she is-s-s vary s-s-strong as-s you s-s-s-seen earlier, and her bloodlines-s could give the Uchihas-s-s a run for their money."

He hissed the Ss. Tsunade grew curious at this.

"What is her last name?"  
She asked.

"Ziggy Hairess-s-s but that's-s-s only her mother's-s-s name."

"What's her dad's name?"

Orochimaru smirked again.

"I don't even think s-s-s-s-she knows-s what s-s-she could do…"

"Orochimaru stop stalling!"  
Tsunade said losing her temper slightly.

"You'll know s-s-s-soon enough. Tsunade."

{Ziggy's POV}

I was currently sitting under a tree waiting for Tenten, and Temari they said they wanted me to meet another of their friends.

"I wonder if Sai likes me a 'lot?'"

I said out loud.

"I'm sure he does."

"AHH!"  
I screamed. I leaned a little to far back, and ended up rolling down the hill I was sitting on.

"Are you all right?"  
The voice asked. I rubbed my head with groan.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

I looked at the voice seeing Shino standing over me.

"Good."  
He sat next to seeing that I wasn't gonna get up.

"You really think Sai likes me?"

I asked shyly.

"Yes."  
Was his simple answer. I smiled to myself.

"Good cause I really like him… is it weird for me to like a boy I just met two hours ago?"  
I asked Shino.

"No. My friend Hinata fell in love with a boy she only saw one hour of being here, at lease you talked to him, and kissed him."  
I blushed.

"Well… I-I-I… he…"

"Relax I didn't mean anything rude by it."

"What do you think about Gaara?"  
I asked taking a shot at it.

"I don't know but the way he acted earlier was strange for him."  
I sighed.

"Why is everyone picking on me?"

I asked. He patted my back.

"I'm sure it will get easier for you."

"Did it for you?"  
I asked hopeful eyes.

"There are our friends."  
He changed the subject. Walking with them was a Hyuga girl.

"Ziggy this is our friend Hinata Hyuga, Hinata this is our new friend Ziggy Hairess."  
Temari introduced us. I smiled at her. She seems so shy even more then me.

"Nice t-t-t-t-to meet you."

"I feel the same Hinata."  
I said. She smiled at me.

"Let's go to class everyone!"

Temari sang. We followed her to P.E. with Guy sensei.

"Guys I don't think I want to meet Guy sensei."  
I told them stepping away from the gym doors. Tenten, and Temari each grabbed an arm forcing me into the gym.

"There's Sai! Sai."  
Temari taunted making me blush. Sai was talking to a man with a patch over one of his eyes.

"Who's that?"  
I asked Shino.

"Danzo he's our weapon sensei…"

"And he's also a total jack ass! He's always on Sai."  
Tenten interrupted. I looked back over at Sai. He didn't seem too happy to be talking to Danzo.

Uh yeah my internet went down so I wasn't able to update like I usually do sorry! ^o^"


	14. Fight Class

"Alright youthful students lets all start our workout with 1000 push-ups!"  
A guy that looked like an older Lee said/shouted. I turned to the others they just sighed, and started doing them.

"What have we here? A new student?"

"…Uh…?"  
I didn't know what to say. Guy sensei stood over me with a big grin like Lee does, and a thumbs up.

"Wait! Don't tell me! You are the strong, full of surprises, beautiful Ziggy Hairess!"  
Guy sensei exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Well since it is your first we will have fight class instead!"

Guy shouted.

"Woo hoo!"  
Lee also shouted. I looked around at the other teens that were here.

'I think they all want to kill me.'

I thought seeing murderous stares at me.

"Ziggy will be first, and you'll be against… Sakura Hurano!"

"Your going to die."  
Tenten whispered loud enough for only our group to hear. The rest chuckled but I looked terrified.

"W-w-why?"

I stuttered. The others laughed again making me feel uneasy.

"Oh because you killed Sasuke's pride."  
Temari said simply.

"Huh?"

I squeaked. I cleared my throat so I talk normal again.

"She, and Ino over there are Sasuke fangirls…"

"Epp!"  
I squealed. The girls laughed loudly making everyone look at us ever more then what they already were. I looked over at Sakura she has pink hair, and the eyes of a murderer.

"Go on Ziggy you got this!"  
Lee said pushing forward. I nearly lost my balance, and fell flat on my face but caught myself before that happened. With a sigh of relief for not falling in front of the class I looked up at Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Ziggy."  
She said overly sweet. I gulped.

"N-n-nice to meet you Saku…"  
I didn't get to finish cause her fist! Made contact with my face sending me flying backwards.

"OW!"  
I screamed rubbing a soon to be bruised cheek.

"Ziggy!"  
Temari shouted to my left.

"What!?"

"Get up!"

"Move stupid!"

"Watch out!"

"I-I-I-in front of you!"

Everyone yelled at the same time. I looked forward just in time to see Sakura kick me in the gut.

"…Ow…"  
I whimpered. I looked up at her.

"Bitch! Nobody hurts my Sasuke!"  
She said about to kick me again. I rolled over barely missing her foot.

"He attacked me first!"  
I tired to reason dodging her kicks, and punches to my face!

"And?"  
She asked grabbing a fist of my hair.

"OW! LET GO!"  
I screamed. She threw me into a wall. I heard many cracks, and they weren't from the wall.

'God she's strong.'

I thought.

'Get your ass up!'

'Oh god. Not you figment of my imagination Xander.'

I thought with a groan.

'Jump to the side!'

He ordered. I did as he said avoiding Sakura's powerful punch. I stared at the hole in the wall.

'That's a foot deep… and concrete!'

I thought panicked.

'Stay calm…'

'Your not the one fighting a psycho fangirl!'

'You beat the two strongest groups in school you can handle a fangirl.'

Xander said. I nodded.

'Right.'

I thought. I jumped over Sakura's head landing behind her. She glared at me.

"Ok Sakura I know your upset but please calm down…"

"Fight!"  
Temari shouted. I sighed getting into fight stances. (Uh. not good with fight scenes like you seen in the past chapters. Make something up! ^o^) Sakura was laying face up on the ground panting.

'I did it.'

I thought. I had beaten her with ease, and was done within three minutes.

"Way to go Ziggy!"

Temari shouted tackling me into a hug. I fell forward biting my tongue.

"OW! Temari…"  
I muttered. She got off of me giggling slightly.

"Sorry. You hurt?"  
She asked. I tasted blood in my mouth when I opened it, and touched it I saw it on my fingers.

"Yeah."

I said with my tongue out.

"Here."  
Sai said handing me a cloth.

"Thanks."  
I said funnily. I looked to Sakura who was getting help from Guy sensei.

"Vary nice ladies, and Ziggy you are a wonderful fighter! Now Lee, and Neji! Go!"  
He shouted. Right a way Lee jumped into battle with Neji walking in calmly.

"Neji wins."  
Tenten said sitting next to me on the floor.

{Five minutes later}

"Neji wins!"

Guy sensei shouted. Me, and Tenten ran up to Lee kneeling next to him.

"You ok?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Perfectly!"

He said. He tried to stand up but fell back down with a painful sounding groan.

"Idiot! Tell the truth!"  
Tenten said hitting him over the head with her fist.

"I think I need ice."  
Lee said. Tenten glared at Neji.

"You over did it again you ass hole!"  
She shouted. Neji merely ignored her.

"Our turn Hyuga!"

Tenten challenged. Lee grabbed her arm trying to restrain her with no luck.

"Us? We haven't fought in two years Tenten, and you remember what happened last time right?"

Neji asked. Tenten twitched but it wasn't too noticeable that I thought I was seeing things. She stood up brushing Lee off.

"Of course I do but I'm not gonna stand down. I got stronger Hyuga."

She said with a smirk. He slightly glared at her.

"Well then let's see shall we?"  
I gulped at the same time Lee did.

"Guys please let's not fight… we're friends after all."

Lee tried to reason.

"Once upon a time Lee."

Tenten said getting in a stance. I looked at Guy sensei he didn't seem to keen on this fight either.

"Ready sensei."

Neji said.

"Same."

I helped Lee back to the bleachers. Temari handed him a icepack, and patted his back.

"Don't worry Lee."  
She said. Going back to the two all I could think was what this school has done to friends, how it turned them against each other, and how if you die here it could be your vary own friend doing it.

I haven't updated in a while sorry I really am. (Sigh) hoped you like it! Review! ^o^


	15. He's Here

You know some of you can be so rude! Nobody wants to review for me… I-I please review. I-I

{Thirty minutes later}

Tenten panted heavily, and Neji did the same.

"So you have gotten stronger Tenten."  
Neji said. She smirked at him.

"I wasn't gonna let it be like last time Hyuga."  
Neji smirked. I shuddered. I was having a bad feeling about this.

"Temari I got a bad feeling."

I told her. She nodded.

"Same here."

She said. I turned back to the fight. Neji came at Tenten with speed I haven't seen before the next thing I knew was Tenten coughing up blood.

"What…?"

I said surprised. Temari tensed next to me.

"You still haven't learned have you Tenten? I always win."

Neji said. He raised his hand up, and without knowing it I was in front of him kicking him up in the air. He flew backwards landing on the bleachers. I stared in shock.

'Did I do that?'

I thought.

"Did I do that?"  
I said out loud. I looked down at Tenten she was still coughing up blood.

"Tenten!"

Lee shouted running to her. I heard a growl behind me. I turned to Neji who didn't look happy at all. I gulped.

"Uh… happy birthday?"

I said mentally slapping myself.

'Happy birthday? Really? God can I be anymore stupid?'

I thought. Neji took a dangerous step towards me. I looked back at Temari. She shrugged.

"Uh…? Fight!"

She shouted. I groaned.

"All I done today was fight!"  
I whined to her. She anime fell.

"This is Death High what do expect!"

She shouted.

"Joy!"  
I shouted back sarcastically.

"Behind you!"  
Sai shouted. Before I could turn to see I was pinned to the ground.

"You made a mistake interfering."

Neji said. I struggled against.

"You were trying to kill her!"

I shouted. He chuckled darkly.

"That's what you do here little girl. Learn to fight for yourself, and you might live to graduate."  
He said. I scoffed.

"I beat you, your friends, the Akat… Asake? whatever! I think I can handle you."

I sneered.

'What am I doing?'

I thought freaking out inside. Neji pulled my arms back putting his foot on my back pushing it forward. I screamed in pain. I looked at Guy sensei who looked torn.

"I think you pressed your luck."

Neji growled in my ear.

'Great! Now you gonna die.'

Xander said in my head. I scoffed.

"I thought you were suppose to help?"

I said out loud. Everyone gave me a weird look.

"What like you never fought with a voice inside your head!?"

I shouted to them. Neji pulled my arms back harder. I heard cracking sounds coming from them.

"Ziggy!"

I heard Sai shout. He looked as torn as Guy sensei. They wanted to help they really do but this school…

'Do something!'

Xander shouted. I sighed mentally.

'Like what? You're the master fighter what do I do?'

I thought.

'Uh…'

"Xander!"

I shouted.

"I got you!"

Xander shouted but it wasn't in my head it was.

"Xander!"

I shouted to him as he swung on a rope like Tarzan. He kicked Neji off of me, and did the Tarzan call. I sweat-drop thoughts of my sore arms forgotten.

"Who is…?"  
Sasuke began to say but was interrupted when Xander slipped off the rope falling on top of Sasuke. I giggled.

'He's here.'

I thought.

"Sorry dude."

Xander said helping Sasuke up. Sasuke shoved Xander away.

"Baster!"

Sasuke shouted getting ready to punch him in the face. Xander ducked down, and kicked Sasuke in the face sending him flying back like Neji. (Think how Syaoran from Tsubasa kicks)

"Sasuke!"  
Sakura, and a few other girls shouted running to the Uchiha. Xander wiped his head of sweat.

"Hey Zig wad up?"

He asked looking at me. I squealed running, and jumping on him sending us both down.

{Normal POV}

Gaara watched Ziggy squeal in delight running to the guy named Xander, and jumping on him sending them down.

'Who is he?'

Gaara thought. Ziggy snuggled her face against Xander's making purring noises.

"I missed you!"

She cooed. Xander chuckled.

"It's only been a day."

He said.

"It feels like a month here!"  
Ziggy whined. Everyone watched the two red heads strange ways.

"Ziggy who's this?"

Sai asked irritated with how the were acting towards the other. Ziggy perked up.

"My best friend Xander! Xand this is Sai, and that's… Tenten!"  
Ziggy shouted pushing Xander to the side to check her injured friend. Tenten smiled up at her.

"I'm fine… no… worrs."

Tenten coughed. Ziggy helped her up with Lee's help.

"Your coughing up blood."

She said. Tenten shook her head.

"I'm fine… really"

They sat her on the bunch, and Hinata started to heal her.

"N-N-Neji was really t-t-trying to k-k-kill you."

Hinata stuttered. Tenten shrugged.

"Can you expect anything less from him?"  
Tenten asked feeling herself again. Temari turned to Xander with a grin.

"So you know Ziggy huh?"  
Temari asked him. He smirked.

"Yeah…"

"Tell us about our new friend."

She said.

"Well there was this one time when we were eight, and she was swimming…"

"Finish that story, and I will tell everyone about the party last year with your big bro."  
Ziggy threatened. Xander whimpered at the dark aura behind him.

"So what's your name?"

He asked Hinata.

"H-H-H-Hinata."  
She stuttered. His eyes sparkled.

"Well hello Hinata."

He said in a flirtation voice. Ziggy grabbed his ear yanking it down.

"What happened to Death High is not a joking matter?"

She questioned. He laughed nervously.

"We're safe now so why not a little romance?"  
Gaara, and his friends watched the once shy as hell Ziggy hitting the new guy over the head many times.

"They are vary troublesome."

Shikamaru said next to Gaara. He nod in agreement.

"Agree."

He said. Matsuri rapped her arms around Gaara's arm.

"What are you gonna do with her?"

She asked. Gaara smirked.

"You'll see."  
He said walking away leaving a vary confused Matsuri, and Shikamaru.

Oooh! What's Gaara's evil plan? Why am I talking like this? Cause I thought it be fun. Lol! Leave a review please!? ^-^


	16. Xander

{Ziggy's POV}

"So me, and Xander been friends for a vary long time as you can see."  
I said sitting on Xander who I pounded into the ground for hitting on Hinata. Xander huffed under me resting his head on one of his hands.

"Man Ziggy you're a riot with Xander here now! I like it girl!"  
Temari said rapping an arm around my neck. I giggled.

"I feel at ease when he's here."

I told her.

"Like love?"  
Tenten questioned. I choked on spit.

"L-l-love?! Hell no! He's my best friend! M-m-m-more my brother if anything!"

I put my hands on my cheeks feeling the blush rise.

"Good."  
I heard someone muttered. I looked down at Xander he looked repulsed by the idea.

"Ew! That's my sis girl!"

he said. I smiled at him. He annoys me but he's always there for me.

"So I'm not good enough for you?"

"Hey you started this! You're the who said 'hell no!' you know."

"I didn't shout 'Ew!' cause of it!"

"Yeah well you know wha…?"

"This good stuff!"  
Temari laughed. Xander, and me sweat-dropped.

"Temari!"

I whined but giggled to. I was feeling good now that Xander was here.

"Alright youthful students since we had a slight delay we'll just have free time!"  
Guy shouted starting sit-ups.

"Yes Guy sen…"  
Tenten pulled Lee back down stopping him from joining sensei in his current state.

"Bad Lee! Sit!"

She said talking to him like a dog. He even whimpered like one.

"Xander right?"

Someone asked behind me. I turned back seeing Naruto.

"Who wants to know?"  
Xander asked still under me.

"I'm Naruto!"  
The blonde said. I glared at him slightly.

"What do you want dickless?"  
Sai asked. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut it Nobody!"  
He spat.

"What do you want?"  
Xander asked trying to push me off. I hit his head stopping him from getting up.

"Just to talk."

"Ain't that what the Akatsuki said to me?"

Temari asked Tenten.

"Yeah right before they tried to kill her."

"I don't feel like dying… but I will if you don't get your fat ass off!"  
Xander shouted the part at me. I stood a little, and fell back down on him making him 'ompf!' on impact.

"We ain't gonna hurt ya. Come one."  
Naruto said. Xander thought about it.

"Why not?"  
He said with a shrug.

"Let's see? They tried to murder me!"

I shouted in his ear. He winced in pain.

"That was you."

He argued.

"You landed on an Uchiha, and sent him flying backwards!"

I argued back. He punched the floor may times groaning.

"Ziggy! I want to go!"

He whined. I scoffed.

"Oh real mature."

"I'll be good."  
He said with puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"For the love of god! Let him come already! Sheez!"

Naruto shouted throwing his hands in the air. I glared at him.

"He's a big boy Ziggy."  
Shino said. I pouted.

"Fine."

I let him up. He gave my cheek a sloppy kiss.

"Thank you mommy!"  
He said like a squealing kid.

"Eww!"  
I whined rubbing my cheek. I watched Naruto lead him to where the rest of his friends were.

"He'll be fine."  
Tenten said. I looked down. I was afraid they might try to kill him.

'If you could beat them Xander could do it in half the time!'

I argued with myself.

"Wonder what their talking bout?"  
Sai said. I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring smile. I looked down blushing. Xander stayed with them for the rest of class.

"What's up?"

I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing you?"  
I stepped in front of him.

"You know what I mean… what did they want?"

I asked. He clicked his tongue.

"Just wanted to know how strong I am."  
He said. I didn't believe it.

"That can't be it. They'll want to fight you to find out."

"You don't know that."  
He said walking away.

"Xander they attacked me! They'll kill whoever they want."  
I reasoned.

"They just want to be friends Zig is that so hard to get?"

I winced at his serious voice. He doesn't use it to often.

"I… I…"  
I didn't know what to say.

"Zig they just want to be my friends."

"But Xander…"

"Zig I'll always be your friend, I'll protect you ok?"

He said pulling me into a hug. Is that what I'm afraid of? That he'll leave me for new friends, that he'll turn on me like Neji did Tenten, and Lee, that I'll lose my only brother figure?

"I'm sorry."

I whispered against his chest. He hugged me tighter.

"No prob girl. Hey! Let's train later kay?"

I nodded.

"Course."  
I said.

'As long as he's my brother I'll be able to fight.'

I thought. Xander looked back at me waiting.

"Ya coming?  
He asked. I nodded running up to him.

"So Zig you like Sai huh?"  
I blushed.

"Xander!"  
I shouted hitting him. He turned around letting me hit in the back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ziggy it was a question! Ow!"

"Who gave permission to ask about my love life!?"

"Since when do you have a love life? Ow! That was in the face!"  
I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend he may be annoying, and strange some times but that makes him, him.

Reviews! I sound depressed don't I? :P


	17. The Little Talk With Him

{Normal POV}

"Gaara you sure you want him?"  
Kankuro asked. Gaara stared at Ziggy hitting Xander many times.

"Who gave you permission to ask about my love life!?"  
he heard her shout. He watched Xander take the hits laughing till she hit him in the face.

"Yes…"  
he answered.

'They seem way closer then a brother, and sister.'

He thought remembering the conversation with Xander.

{FLACHBACK}

"_Hey."_  
Xander said to the group Naruto led him to.

"_are you stupid?"_  
Kankuro asked. Xander grew an anger mark on his forehead while trying to keep his smile.

"_why would you ask that?"_  
Kankuro shrugged.

"You just seem like it with that stupid grin."

The anger mark grew.

"_Kankuro be nice to our new classmate."_  
Kiba said. Gaara looked back at Ziggy seeing her watching them with worried.

"_Your close to Ziggy."  
_He stated. Xander looked at the red head scratching his behind his neck.

"Yeah well she's like a sis to me."

He said. Gaara stared him down.

"_Is that so?"_

"Yeah I known her forever."

"_She's strange."  
_Neji said. Again the anger mark grew bigger.

"No she's not."

Xander said. The boys scoffed.

"_She was talking to herself plenty of time during her fights."  
_Shikamaru said. He sat up taking real interest in Temari's new friend.

"_Oh she wasn't talking to herself she was talking to me."  
_Xander said. The boys looked at him like he was the crazy one now.

"_What?"_

"_That's not possible."  
_Sasuke said glaring at him. He was still pissed for the landing, and kick.

"_That's a nasty looking bruise… it looks like a goatee!"_

Xander said liking how pissed the Uchiha got.

"_Fuck you!"_

"_I wish."  
_Xander said with a daze look earning him weirded out looks. He rubbed his chin like he had bread still in a daze.

"You're a retard."

Sasuke said. Xander laughed loudly at them.

"_And you're to easy! That was the funniest thing I ever seen!"  
_He laughed.

"_What?"  
_Neji said.

"_You guys gave me the funniest look I ever seen! Ha!"  
_Xander kept laughing. The boys sweat-drops, and had anger marks.

"Your fucked up."

Kiba said. Xander shrugged.

"_So what did you want from me?"  
_He asked Gaara. Gaara glared at him.

"_Well we want you in our group."  
_He said. Xander looked at them weird.

"First you attacked Ziggy trying to kill her, you kissed…" "How did…?"

"_I was in her head watching, and giving her help when she needed it. Did you think I was joking when I said she was talking to me?"  
_He smirked.

"How can you that?"

Shikamaru asked.

"_It's secret."  
_He said putting his finger to his mouth.

"What's your last name?"

Neji asked. Xander shook his head.

"_All in good time my friend… all in good time."  
_He said more quietly.

"_Are we really letting this freak in?"  
_Kankuro demanded. Xander looked to him with a lazy look.

"_Like I was saying earlier you kissed Zigs, you said nasty things to her, and you broke_ _my favorite teacup."  
_He said in a child's voice.

"_He's totally making fun of us!"  
_Sasuke said angered by the new red head.

"_Xander I am trying to be serous here so listen."  
_Gaara said in a low threatening voice. Xander shook his head.

"_I don't have to listen to the lights of you I'm strong enough to take y'all down just like_ _Ziggy but much, much quicker."  
_He said with a devilish smirk. The air grew cold at his smirk.

"_So then that's a no?"  
_Naruto asked breaking the strange vibe making Kankuro, Kiba, and Shikamaru anime fall.

"_Dude!"  
_They shouted. Xander looked to Gaara.

"_I'll think about it… but to let you know what you did to Ziggy doesn't affect my_ _choices…"  
_the bell rang telling them class was over. Xander's smirk went back to his goofy smile.

"_Yes well…"  
_Neji didn't know what to say to him he was a mysterious one.

"_Gotta go Zigs is probably freaking cause I'm still here…"  
_he sighed walking up next to Gaara he stopped.

"_She's cute when she's freaking out."  
_He said low enough for only Gaara to here. Gaara was about to respond but Xander was already with Ziggy.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

Gaara growled at the memory.

'He better join, or I'll kill him slowly.'

He thought walking to his next class.

That was a fun chapter for me to write hope everyone liked it like I did. Review please. :D


	18. Watching Her

{Ziggy's POV}

"Ziggy do you like Gaara?"  
Xander asked. I blushed again.

"Didn't we go over this? Don't…"

I stopped when Xander trapped me between him, and the lockers.

"Ziggy if I were you I stay with that Sai guy Gaara… he's… you'll be hurt if you pick him trust me."

I nodded.

"Hey why would I want to be with some guy who kills for fun? Xand don't worry Kay?"

He leaned down connecting our foreheads.

"I want you to be safe so I'll always be worried about you Ziggy… no matter if we're friends, or not."  
I was getting kinda worried why was he talking like this. I laughed nervously.

"Hey come on why are you talking like that? I mean come on Xander we'll always be friends right? We'll always be brother, and sister."  
I said smiling at him. He stared at me with emotionless eyes for a sec then they were back to the fun happy Xander I know, and love.

"Of course."  
He said kissing my forehead. I took him to my next class cause I didn't know what else to do with him.

"Is this Orochimaru's class?"  
I asked the teacher. I stood there shock. It was the man who I seen right before I came here. Xander tensed when he seen him to.

"Yes-s-s come in. come in. who is-s-s-s this-s young man Ziggy?"

I swallowed hard.

"Th-th-this is Xander."  
I stuttered. Orochimaru stared at us with this creepy grin.

"Good to have you in my class Xander, and… Ziggy."  
I shuddered when he said my name.

"Where do we sit?"

Xander asked like nothing.

"Wherever you find a s-spot."

We sat in the back together glancing at each other.

"Xander he's…"

"I know stay away from him."  
I nodded.

"Hey you two."  
Temari said at the table next to me. I smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Temari what's up this teach?"

Xander asked. She perched her lips.

"Well he's the one who decides who comes here…"

"No it's whoever gets captures."

I corrected. She shook her head.

"Nope. He picks who he wants, and he took interest in you apparently."

I looked to Xander.

"You're not making sense sexy… ow!"

"Quiet back there!"  
Orochimaru said. I had hit Xander over the head for the 'sexy' comment to Temari.

"Well thank you. But still Orochimaru knows whom he wants in this school, and since he's in charge of bringing in new students when the school is low. All in all you Xander was chosen to be here, I was chosen, my bros were chosen expectably Gaara, the Akatsuki was chosen, Itachi, and Sasuke was one of the biggest, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Naruto he's one of the big ones with Gaara, and you Ziggy I think your one of the big ones with the Uchiha's."

Temari said whistling earning her a hiss from Orochimaru. I stared wide eyes at her. Me? I'm one of the big ones with the Uchiha clan?

"Temari are you sure it's not Xander that's up there with them? I mean come on I'm nothing compare to Xander h-h-he taught me how to fight."  
She shook her head.

"Ziggy you have something… you have this inner power that will help you in this crazy ass school. Heh. Maybe you'll even be able to change this school."  
I looked to Xander he smiled, and nod in agreement.

"Your crazy I'm just plain old Ziggy who hate fighting… where did you learn about Orochimaru?"

I asked.

"I have my ways."  
She said smirking. After that I tuned her, and Xander out. They were crazy how can she think that I have some inner power inside of me? My mom's family had no kekkei genkai, and as for my dad's… mom said that he was some deadbeat she met, and had a one-night stand with. I sighed frustrated.

'Life is hell here.'

I thought. The bell rang. With a sigh of relief this time I followed Temari out.

"Have a good day Ziggy."  
Orochimaru said before I walked out. I gave him the best smile I can, and left.

"Careful you might give him the wrong idea."  
Xander said joking.

"What?"  
I asked not getting it. He rolled his eyes.

"Your smile."  
He said in a girly voice. Temari cracked up laughing next to him.

"He means Orochimaru might think your flirting if you keep smiling at him like that."

My eyes widened, and I felt like puking but kept it down.

"N-no he w-w-wouldn't I just smiled at him cause he said 'have a nice day' to me… nothing more."  
I swallowed hard vomit rising again. Xander, and Temari exchanged glances.

"Hope your right."  
Xander said.

"Just don't end up in a closet with him."  
Temari joked.

"Great now I have two tormenters, and two groups that want me dead… can this get any worse?"

I asked looking up. My tormenters laughed a head of me.

{Normal POV}

"Gaara I still don't get why you're so fixed on Ziggy?"

Neji said. Gaara looked to him.

"Shut up."  
He spat. He continued to watch (stalk) Ziggy from afar as she ran after his sister, and her friend.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

He thought.

"Why the fuck do we have to keep an eye on that tramp?"  
Hidan asked with his always-cussing mouth. Him, and Deidara were currently watching Ziggy run after Temari, and Xander on the baseball field.

"Because leader said so, and why not? She's hot."  
The blonde said.

"Can't argue there."  
Hidan admitted. Ziggy caught up to Xander pulling him down, and sat on him like before.

"She sure is something huh? Being able to fight us on her own, beat us, and still have plenty energy to fight, and beat Itachi's little brother's group."  
Deidara said. Temari laughed at Xander for getting taken down so easily.

"Bitch."  
Hidan grumbled still not liking he was beaten by a girl. Red caught Deidara's eye. Turning he saw Gaara on the roof watching Ziggy.

"Well looks like we ain't the only ones interested in little Ziggy."  
He said pointing to Gaara. Hidan smirked

"Well maybe we'll get some fun from this later."  
He said. Deidara met his smirk with his own.

Review!


	19. Rooms

Me: it's been so long since I updated this! Sorry.

Kaya: I hate my life.

Me: everyone this is my best friend Kaya, and she'll be helping me when I get stuck on some parts.

Kaya: I did not agree to this.

Me: Kaya be good, or I'll write a story about you having Orochimaru babies.

Kaya: I'm sure you said that before.

Me: probably.

Kaya: I'll make her sit, and type so she can finish her unfinished stories.

Me: yes! Hope you like this!

{Ziggy's POV}

"Ziggy! Get off!"  
Xander whined. Little bit away Temari was laughing her ass off.

"I am… so happy… you guys… came here…!"

She said through gasps for air. I rolled my eyes.

"I think your liking my misery a little much."  
I said.

"You bet!"  
I sighed.

'I hate this! Xander has someone to help pick on me.'

I thought pouting. Xander wiggled under me.

"Ziggy I'm sorry I'll behave."  
He said. I shook my head. The bell rang.

"Time to get to class so hope on off… Ziggy why aren't you getting off?"  
I 'hmp' at him.

"Ziggy class!"  
He shouted clawing at the ground.

"As much as I love this we do have to go. Come along Ziggy."

Temari said grabbing my arm. I grabbed my bag, and tossed Xander's as far as I could throw.

"My bag!"

He shouted running to get it. I smiled.

'I'm happy he's back.'

I thought walking away with Temari. We went to our last class with nothing happening to me. After class Temari, and the others were taking us to our dorm rooms.

"Xander here's yours, and Ziggy this is your."

Tenten said pointing to the one across from Xander's. I went in my mine. It was a good size room with a twin size bed that was black as well as the dresser, closet door, desk, and a book shelve. The walls were black, and dark purple.

'I would've liked some brighter colors.'

I thought.

"Do you like it?"  
Sai asked. I blushed lightly.

"Uhh... y-y-yes… I would've liked some light colors though."  
I told him. He nodded.

"All the rooms are black."  
He said.

"How come?"  
I asked.

"To hide the blood better."  
A dark voice said behind us. I turned to it seeing Gaara standing in the doorway. I glared at him.

"Get out!"

I snapped. He chuckled darkly.

"Foolish girl."  
He muttered. I huffed.

"Get out this is my room."  
I said pointing out the door. He walked over to me his face only an inch from my face.

"No it was Chandler Senta's room before you, and before him it was Cheyenne Calla's room, before her it was Kaya Olive's room, and before them…"

"Shut up!"  
I shouted.

"But your right it's your room now…"  
he walked over to my bed looking at the wall behind it with a smirk.

"I think it's time you leave."  
Sai said.

"You know on this wall right here is where Itachi killed Shisui his own best friend his blood smeared all over it… but after it dried you couldn't see the blood because on the black walls."  
I felt myself start shaking. If what Gaara said is true then Itachi really did kill his best friend in here.

"What's wrong Ziggy? Scared? You should be…"

"Get out!"  
Sai shouted standing in between me, and Gaara.

"How can someone kill their own best friend?"

I asked out loud looking at the two boys.

"Ziggy…"  
Sai started.

"What's going on?"  
Temari asked standing next to me now. I looked to her still shaking.

"T-T-Temari."  
I stuttered. She gave Gaara a hard look.

"I think it's time you leave now Gaara."  
She said. He chuckled darkly.

"I'm not done yet."  
He whispered in my ear as he passed me. Once he was gone I let a breath that I didn't know I was holding out.

"You ok Hun?"  
Temari asked placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Y-y-yes."  
I answered.

"Ziggy I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Sai said. I shook my head giving him my best fake smile.

"Don't worry Sai."  
I said.

"She's tough she'll survive."

Xander said in the doorway with the others. Temari slapped my back.

"I totally agree!"  
She exclaimed. I chuckled nervously trying to act normal.

"Well I gotta go do homework so do you Lee you're my partner in history remember?"  
Tenten said pulling Lee. Shino looked to Hinata, and Sai.

"We have to finish our homework as well."  
He said.

"Thanks for everything today guys."  
I said walking them to the hall.

"No prob I'm happy were friends. See you Ziggy, nice meeting you Xander, Temari don't forget meet me at my room later!"  
Tenten called down the hall. I waved bye to them.

"I better go to."  
Temari said her hands behind her head.

"Ziggy try not to get so close my brother ok? I don't want my new friend dying."  
I nodded.

"Don't worry if I can avoid him I will."  
I said. She nodded, and left.

"So… now what?"  
Xander asked. I shrugged. We went into his room like mine it had black walls but his furniture was forest green instead of purple. I sighed.

"Xander I have a bad feeling."  
I said lying on his bed. He laid next to me pulling me close to him.

"Zig don't worry so much ok?"

"How can I not worry? Look at what happened the last couple of days we were taken from our village, I was put into this hell hole of a school by myself, I was attacked by the toughest gangs in the school, and now you, and Temari got the whole Orochimaru thinks I'm flirty with him thing stuck in my head!"  
I shouted in his ear. He winced, and rubbed the inside of ear.

"Your loud."  
He muttered.

"Xander."  
I said. He smiled.

"I'll always protect you don't worry even if…"

"If?"  
I asked.

"Even if we aren't friends anymore I'll protect to you."  
He kissed the top of my head gently. Why does he keep saying stuff?

"Xander why do you…?"

"Time for boys in their rooms, and girls in theirs."  
Kakashi sensei said in the doorway. I nodded.

"Yes sensei."  
I replied. He nodded, and left.

"I'll see you in the morning."  
I said walking to the door.

"Night, night Zigs."  
He chirped.

Me: how'd you like it?

Kaya: please review she whines to me when she doesn't get reviews

Me: I don't whine!

Kaya: yeah you do.

Me: please review, and I really hope you liked this chapter. ^.^


	20. Lust?

Me: yay another chapter! I hope everyone liked this, and I hope you all review.

Kaya: enjoy please. (Smile cracking, and eye twitching)

I went to my room thinking about what my first day had brought. Hell.

"Good evening Ziggy."

"Gaara!"  
I exclaimed.

"Like I said earlier I wasn't done yet."

The door slammed closed behind me. I looked back seeing sand surrounding the door.

"Get out."  
I ordered. He sat on my bed.

"Come."  
He said. I shook my head but the sand rapped around my waist pulling me to the bed.

"Let go."  
I struggled. His hand went to my face caressing it.

"You must've been the sweet angle back home right?"

I glared at him.

"What do you want? What have I done to deserve this?"  
I put my face in my hands.

"I want answers."  
He whispered in my ear. I looked to him confusion filling my eyes.

"What?"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."  
I snapped. He grabbed my chin roughly forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"You will talk to me with respect."  
He spat.

"When you give me a reason to."  
I fought back. He pushed me on to my back, and climbed over me.

"How bout I give you a reason to scream? Hm?"  
I swallowed hard. He had one leg between my legs, and his hands on both sides of my head. He smirked devilishly at me. I gulped.

"Leave."  
I said in a raspy voice. He chuckled darkly.

"I didn't get to finish telling you about Itachi, and his best friend did I?"

"I don't wanna know."  
I told him no matter how much I wanted to.

"I know you do Ziggy. Let's see once upon a time there was two Uchiha boys who were best friends… then one day they came here Shisui got this room, and Itachi got one in the next dorm over they promised each they wouldn't let this cursive school take them…"

He stopped looking out the window.

"What happened?"  
I whispered looking him in the eyes.

"Heh. The first year of school had them fighting all the time, and the second year Itachi snapped. He came to this room one night, and… killed him in his sleep."  
I gasped even though I knew it still… how can you turn on your best friend? Is that mine, and Xander's faith?

"The blood?"  
I managed to choke out.

"Itachi snapped as I said he smeared the blood all over that wall… he even wrote 'death high' on it."

He said looking up to the wall behind me. I looked up at it. I couldn't see any blood on it.

"Does he ever regret it?"  
I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me.

"Not in my group remember?"

He leaned in close to me his chest against mine now.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"  
I asked changing the subject. He put his head in the crook of my neck inhaling deeply.

"Maybe because you tempt me like no one has."  
I felt my breathing become huffy at the closeness.

"I don't try… to…"  
he chuckled.

"Who said you have to try?"  
He asked. He grabbed me around my waist flipping us over so I was on top. My head rested on his chest making me have to look up at him. His hands traveled up my sides so gently that it was hard to believe that this is the same killer I met only hours ago. Looking into his eyes I felt save… all his eyes showed me was gentleness. Without realizing it my hand went to his face wiping hair from his eyes.

"Gaara…"  
He kissed me for the second time that day, and I kissed back just like last time. The kiss was so soft, so warm that I nearly melted in his arms.

{Normal POV}

When Gaara pulled away from Ziggy he saw the daze look in her eyes.

'She's cute like that.'

He thought caressing her flushed cheek. Ziggy blinked still in her daze from the kiss with Gaara.

'He's so… what? I don't know I mean one moment he's trying to kill me, then he's kissing me, then he's letting his friends say mean things to me, then he's trying to scare me with Itachi killing his best friend, then to many 'then' he's demanding answers, and now he's holding me, and kissing me so sweetly. I don't know which is the real Gaara.'

Ziggy thought shaking her head from the fog that clouded her mind. Gaara caressed her cheek again then traveled down to her throat, and back up to her pulse feeling it throb under his two fingers. How he wanted to see her blood smeared on his hands, splattered on his clothes, and pooling under his feet. The thoughts made him lick his lips at how trusting she was with him right now at how she let him hold her. How easy it would it be for him to bring his sand out, and slash her throat. Yeah that would end his biggest problem easy. But it was the way she looked up at him after he kissed her, after he's been so gentle to her that was keeping him from killing her at the moment. His fingers grabbed some of her red locks tugging on them slightly making her gasp in pain but something else to.

'Was that lust?'

He thought watching her. Ziggy nuzzled her face into Gaara's chest loving his scent.

'Gaara.'

She thought her finger tracing shapes on his chest.

"Ziggy?"

"Hm?"  
She looked up at him lust filled eyes while biting her bottom lip cutely. Her hands went up his shirt making him shiver at the warm contact.

"Your skin feels so cold."  
She whispered against his neck. He smirked, and slid his own hands up her shirt making her shiver this time at his cold touch.

"And yours feels hot."

Ziggy stood on her knees straddling his waist.

"Kiss me?"

She asked making a cute little face at him. He sat up kissing her lips softly.

"Your to cute."  
He said against her lips. She pouted at him giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"I want something more."  
She said rubbing her lower half against his manhood. Gaara moaned at this, and licked his lips.

"I won't stop."  
He warned her. She smirked at him.

"Who said I wanted you to?"  
Kissing her furiously his hands went to the hem of her shirt yanking it over her head he tossed it aside going to her pants. Ziggy moaned into the kiss as Gaara slid her pants off with ease he then slid his hands back up her legs, and sides making her shiver at the touch, and moan.

"Gaara!"  
She screamed when he attacked her chest after he tossed her bra aside. She undid the buttons on his shirt sliding it off his shoulders he ripped his fishnet shirt pressing his bare chest to hers. Her fire hot skinned mixed with his ice cold skin making them both feel warm on the inside. Gaara's mouth traveled lower down to her navel nibbling on it. Ziggy panted as this feeling billed up inside her ready to release.

"Ziggy your vary wet down here."  
Ziggy could feel Gaara smirked against her inner thighs.

"Sh-shut up!"  
She snapped blushing like mad. Gaara pulled her panties off leaving her in nothing now.

"Now Ziggy there's nothing to be embarrass about."  
He chuckled darkly going back up to her lips for a kiss. Her hands went down to his waistline tugging on his pants.

"Why am I the only one naked?"  
She asked making innocent eyes at him. At that moment he knew she wasn't as innocent as she made herself look. He took off his pants, and underwear at the same time smirking when she gasped when his manhood rubbed against her womanhood.

"Your mine now Ziggy."  
He said into her ear. Gaara looked down Ziggy's body at the light peach colored skin, her big rounded chest, and grinning when he seen that was she was indeed a true read head. Ziggy's vision began going blue first it was light but the more lust she felt for Gaara the darker it would get.

'What's wrong?'

She thought panting.

"Ready?"  
Gaara asked.

"Ziggy!"  
Someone pounded on the door. Ziggy blinked a few times, and as the blue went away she realized what she was doing.

"Wha…? I…"  
she shook her head trying to say something but couldn't find her words. Gaara looked down at her then the door realizing himself what he was doing, and jumped off of her. He grabbed his clothes putting them on watching Ziggy, as she seemed to be somewhere else.

'What were we doing?'

He asked himself.

"Ziggy!"  
Someone shouted pounding more on the door.

Me: so what you think?

Kaya: I say the next chapter should have Sasuke burning at the stalk like the wick witch he is.

Me: Kaya!

Kaya: what?  
Me: some people don't want to see Sasuke burning at the stalk like you do.

Kaya: sure they do. Don't you? Leave a review, and tell us if you want to see Sasuke burning like the…

Me: wicked witch he. I know. Sheez. Review please.


End file.
